gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan GT-R R35 Touring Car
Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 2009 |drivetrain = |engine = VR38DETT tuned by Gran Turismo |torque = |displacement = 3799 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 635 BHP |pp = 615 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan GT-R R35 Touring Car is a race car produced by Nissan, based on the Nissan GT-R SpecV '09. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 as part of the Racing Car Pack, a downloadable content released on October 2011. It is normally available in Gran Turismo 6, without the necessity to download the car through game updates. Description This is an original tuned model created by "Gran Turismo", based on the Nissan GT-R SpecV (2009). The following is the description of the base model. Debuting at the 2007 Tokyo Motor Show, the Nissan GT-R R35 was met with worldwide acclaim. Outdoing itself in February 2009, Nissan began sales of the even higher-performance Spec V. Rather than being a casual road car, this version was designed to appeal to the more extreme circuit racer. The Spec V in Japan is a full 7,140,000 yen more expensive than the standard GT-R, priced at a jaw-dropping 15,750,000 yen. At first glance, the 478 BHP 3.8L 6-cylinder twin-turbo engine with its 6-speed automated manual gearbox and 4WD system does not appear much different than the standard GT-R. But the engine in the Spec V has a "high-geared boost" system, where turbo boost is increased for a limited 80 seconds to achieve a maximum torque of 60.0 kgfm, as well as increasing the torque curve in the 3200-5200 rpm range to enable unbelievable acceleration out of corners. The exhaust system has also seen elaborate improvements in cooling performance and reduced exhaust resistance. In addition, carbon brakes, forged aluminium wheels and a newly redesigned Bilstein suspension, as well as countless other Spec V special tuning have been added. On top of this, all the aerodynamics and cooling needed for the track are included, such as a carbon front grille, brake-cooling ducts, a rear spoiler and rear diffuser. The cabin seats two and features specially designed carbon bucket seats. Overall, the Spec V weighs in at 60 kg less than the 1740 kg of its stock GT-R counterpart. The Spec V is now in the same 'road-going racer' class as the Porsche GT2 and GT3. Acquisition GT5 This car can be downloaded as part of the Racing Car Pack for $7.99. Once done, you'll receive a free car ticket that will allow you to redeem this car. Further copies of this car can be purchased from the Nissan dealership for 357,500 Credits. GT6 This car can be purchased for 357,500 Credits. It is a detailed car. Trivia *The body of the race car is derived from the GT-R's GT1 racing version. *Unlike its Skyline GT-R predecessors, the base color for this car is opal black as opposed to red. *There is a QR code on the car's rear fender, which leads to Gran Turismo's official web site. The QR code also appear in Nissan GT-R Gr.B Rally Car in Gran Turismo Sport. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Touring cars Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 12 Cars